


Waiting On The Other Side

by orphan_account



Series: Deadly [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, it's so sad, pls be careful, tw death, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pain is tiring and she was tired.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Deadly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Waiting On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> it's sad. i'm sad. enjoy

Gigi sat at her desk, a novelty fluffy pink pen in her hand and a notebook open on the first page.

She started writing shakily, her cursive letters barely readable.

To Do List:

-Print photos from Paris

-Wash and curl hair

-Wrap gifts

-Tell Crystal I want to die

She stares at the words, an almost staged tear rolling down her face and dropping onto the paper, smudging the first T. It doesn’t upset her, seeing the words on the page settles her chest and she’s at peace.

Life had been cruel to her and she was tired. So, so tired of trying to live a life that didn’t want her. Life had set out to kill her, and it was about to get its wish.

Pain is tiring and she was tired. Waking up in the morning to discover she hadn’t gone in her sleep was the worst part of Gigi’s day, closely followed by the multiple panic attacks/existential crises that plagued her into breathlessness and anxiety in the hours that followed. She’d fought hard enough in the twenty-one years she’d been alive. It was time for her to rest.

Crystal hadn’t seen it in time. Hadn’t noticed that she stayed in bed longer, just thought she was tired, hadn’t noticed her eating less at dinner, knowing Gigi wanted to lose a little bit of weight. She hadn’t noticed anything until now, her girlfriend a skeleton of her former self, both physically and mentally.

/

It was Christmas Eve, and she knew it was cliché, but she couldn’t see in the New Year anywhere else but heaven. She’d considered her options heavily and she didn’t want to go like Whitney, or Amy or Marilyn. They’d been through enough, after all, and she wasn’t going to torment their legacy by taking it from them. She wanted to go tragically, be beautiful in death as she couldn’t be in life, but without fuss. The funeral was to be a small ceremony and there would be no after party, no celebration of her life. Gigi thought it was fucking ridiculous, a celebration of her life when she did nothing with it but succumb to the world’s evilness, trapping the people that fell into her life down with her.

Her dress was red satin and she gathered and secured it at the back with a bulldog clip. She washed and curled her hair, as planned, dressing them out into her favourite waves, as she swiped on matching lipstick and put in her hoops.

The floor was strewn with glittery gift wrap, Lana Del Rey softly playing on vinyl from behind, and the scene looked too pretty, so she ran the scissors along her inner arm.

Crystal was none the wiser, peacefully asleep in their bed as Gigi wrapped up the photo frames, haphazardly sticky taping her arm when she realised she was bleeding onto the canvas.

The gift was placed on the foot of the bed and Gigi slid in beside her, clutching her remedy tightly. Her brain was going haywire with emotions and she felt like a physical representation of that scene from Inside Out, but then she heard Crystal mumble in her sleep and grab the blanket tighter, and she knew it was time.

Time for Crystal to have better. Time to rest. Time for her to be beautiful.


End file.
